According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,970, a fuel tank accommodates a fuel feed apparatus including a sub-tank. In this fuel feed apparatus, pump chambers are provided in two rows in a single impeller. Fuel is drawn through one of the pump chambers from outside the sub-tank. Fuel is drawn through the other of the pump chambers from inside the sub-tank. In this construction, a suction pipe of a fuel pump connecting with the sub-tank is formed of a hard material such as metal or hard resin. Accordingly, vibration of the fuel pump is apt to be transmitted to the sub-tank.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,451 (JP-A-2004-190661), a support member, which is formed of resin, supports a fuel pump to absorb vibration. In this construction, it is conceivable to apply elastic resin to a suction pipe. However, when the suction pipe is formed of elastic resin, it is difficult to secure rigidity of the suction pipe.
A pump cover, which has the suction pipe, and the sub-tank may cause dimensional changes due to swelling in fuel, or the like. When the pump cover and the sub-tank are different in material from each other, dimensional changes caused in the suction pipe and the sub-tank are different from each other. In this case, It is difficult to secure airtightness at the connection between the suction pipe and the sub-tank because of the difference in dimensional changes.